toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Derous
Derous (デロウス, Derousu), also known as the Derous Dragon, are a species of dragons that are part of the Eight Kings that is said to rule over one of the eight major continents in the Gourmet World. It has been shown that the Derous have been around since the ancient times, similar to all kings, but has been shown to be the only beast to be able to keep their reign with only one fang, said to be ten times sharper than anything in the entire Gourmet World. It has also been shown that the Derous is said to be the guardian of a special water known as Cure Water which triggers Gourmet Cells, making them very powerful as they often drink from it, eventually having their fangs have healing properties at times. Appearance The Derous is one of the Eight Kings and, as a sort of standard for being a member of the Eight Kings, is an terrifying looking creature. The Derous is an enormous beast that has a great body length of 350 meters or 1148.293 feet; not only has a significant body length but a incredibly body weight as well. Weighting in at a colossal 1,500,000 tons. Despite the large weight, the Derous is still somewhat smaller than a Regal Mammoth, something shocking as it is one of the larger, possibly largest creatures in the Human World beside the Magma Tortious, though it is still heavier than said creatures as they only weight somewhere around 55,000 tons. Due to the Derous being of the Dragon Beast race, it looks rather reptilian in appearance and nature. Having a leathery hide that is practically mandatory for Dragon Beast, as well as a pair of large wings upon its back and a long tail that is similar to that of a reptile. It should be noted that Derous is very muscular, specifically around the arms and legs. The beast also has a great amount of noticeable features; one of such is the five pair of eyes, all of which have slitted pupils. The side of Derous' neck and the top of it's head have sharp spikes over them in rows, its wings have short spikes as well along the main edges. However the most peculiar trait that this creature possess revolves around its' own mouth as it does not have any teeth except of the the incredibly large sabertooth-like fang that it possess; this tooth has shown to be incredibly durable. It is also somewhat disturbing to note the mass quantity of tongues the creature possess, al of which are tendril-like. Behavior Power & Abilities Trivia *It should be noted that while kanji for Dragon King does mean exactly what is stated, it can also mean Dragon God as the kanji for God (神, Kami) is in there. *Behavior and power section will be left empty until the Derous Dragon is revealed on the canon. *To use this king, user's must have the approval of two admins. Behind The Scenes Category:Eight Kings Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Dragon Beast Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Area 1